Requiem
by Sheleigh
Summary: As the reign of Elessar draws to an end, Arwen and Legolas must cope with their grief. A/A


Title: Requiem  
  
Author: Sheleigh  
  
Disclaimer: I make no claim to any characters that are in the following story. They belong to the genius that is J.R.R. Tolkien, and not I. I'm merely a player on a stage much to big!  
  
Summary: A play on how Elessar's reign could have ended.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, call this a fit of insanity if you will, but for some reason I have decided to try my hand at Lord of the Rings fanfiction. I tried to stay as close to the book as possible, and I realize that I have deviated in parts. But if you see any major errors, I would be most appreciative if you would point them out to me!! Many thanks. and now, enjoy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In days long past, before the days of the Fellowship, the journey to Mordor, and, in the end, the ultimate destruction of the one ring of power, when the dark forces stirred, and whispers of evil settled in those fair of heart and spirit, a friendship began. This friendship, made of the most unlikely of companions, an elf, and a human, was formed from, first mutual need of survival, and then, from an unbreakable bond of trust.  
  
Ultimately this was the beginning of what would later become a friendship that was the start of the fellowship. However, as their meeting was wrought with danger, and turmoil, their parting was that of sorrow, and pain.  
  
Herein lies the end of the greatest of friendships, and the beginning of a new journey.  
  
* * * *  
  
Minas Tirith, normally so full of life and joy, was mute, for a state of mourning had fallen upon the fair city. Their king, Elessar, had fallen grievously ill, and already, it was said, was the shadow of death settling itself upon his brow.  
  
Messengers had been dispatched, sent to fetch the closest of Elassar's companions, though none were expected to arrive before the king departed the world. It was expected that the Queen of Gondor would soon depart the gates of the white city, following the death of her love and liege, thrusting the weight of a kingdom upon the capable, but young shoulders of Eldarion, heir to the throne.  
  
Reassuring though some may have found this, others, fearing that the peace that had been united Elassar's rule would soon falter, and break, leaving the lands open to war once again.  
  
The gates to the city were sealed, opened only to those who were named friend to Gondor and King Elessar. And so it was, that for six days, no soul entered or left the capital of Gondor, until on the seventh day, a horse it's coat gleaming with sweat, bore a single rider to the gates. There the animal stood, before rearing and landing, as if the looming gates merely caused a hindrance.  
  
A weary guard looked down upon the solitary figure, before calling out "Who seeks entrance to the White City?"  
  
The figure patted his steed's neck, bending down, and whispering softly into the quivering animal's ear, and then, raised his head, calling his reply back to the guard. "An old friend, nothing more. I received a message that your liege lays upon his bed, death near. I have traveled three days without rest or pause to reach the fair city. Would you deny me entrance?"  
  
"You speak truthfully, for none are to know of the messengers sent. Wait, while the gates open." And, as if on a cue, the gates opened to the rider, who whispered into his mounts ear, and as if they had never been there, raced through the deserted streets.  
  
So it was that when they reached the castle, a guard, who again demanded to know who sought the presence of the dying king, once again met them. Again, the figure quietly explained the situation, but, when the guard would not be swayed, the figure dismounted from his horse, and then removed the hood to his cloak.  
  
The guard immediately bowed before the man that stood before him, though man he was not. An elf he was, his golden hair lying on his shoulders, his blue eyes wise, yet filled with sorrow.  
  
"Forgive me, My Lord, I didn't not realize it was you." The guard once again bowed, speaking swiftly.  
  
Legolas smiled sadly, and when he spoke, his voice was calm, though laced with sorrow. "There is nothing to forgive, for you acted in defense of your liege." And, with this, Legolas passed the guard by, mounting the steps to the palace quickly, and making his way through the halls.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, he finally came upon the room where the king lay, and, there, at the doorway, he paused, taking in the scene before him.  
  
Elessar lay upon the bed, head turned, listening as Arwen Undomiel sang softly. Arwen had one hand lying upon the king's brow, the other she grasped his hand with. Her voice was soft and sweet, the melody well known to Legolas. Yet, he made no move to enter the room, content was he to watch the love and tenderness with which they both treated the other.  
  
The melody of Arwen's song rang through the room, and faded. Elessar, his hand rising to cup his love's cheek, whispered to his love, and Legolas quickly left them, not wishing to bear witness to such an intimate moment between the two lovers.  
  
Again he ventured to the doorway, and, seeing neither occupied in conversation but simply sitting in silent contentment together, made his presence known. Legolas smiled, coming to kneel on the side opposite of Arwen, and looked at his longtime friend.  
  
Elessar smiled, his eyes lighting up briefly at the sight of his oldest friend, and, his voice raspy from illness asked, "Legolas. have you truly come, or is it a dying man's imagination?"  
  
Legolas lightly grasp Elessar's other hand in both of his and replied, "'Tis no hallucination, ninmellon." Legolas then looked up, his gaze meeting that of the Evenstar. "My Lady, my heart brightens at the sight of you."  
  
Arwen laughed lightly, a sound that was seemingly new to the halls of the palace of late. The old jest, started centuries before, lightened the room and mood. "Aye, My Lord, as does my heart, to once again see your fair visage."  
  
Elessar lay in silence, observing his love, and his dearest friend, realizing that once he departed these lands, both would darken, and eventually grow weary. Arwen would depart Gondor, and fade until she too shared Elessar's fate, and Legolas would depart the shore's of Middle Earth, sailing west to be with his people, his promise to see the reign of Elessar kept.  
  
He coughed, his breath shortening, bringing the light banter above him to abrupt halt.  
  
Arwen tightened her grip on her love's hand, waiting for the violent fit to end. Legolas, not aware of what was happening, looked between Arwen, and Elessar, panic evident on his fair features.  
  
"My time here grows shorter, I feel darkness closing around me." Elessar spoke quietly, his body seeming to become heavy with the need to sleep. And yet, he knew, that if he were to fall into sleep he would not wake, and so it was, that he forced himself to continue on, if not for a few minutes more. "My Lady Arwen. how lucky I have been to grow old in your fair presence." The king reached up a shaking hand, and brushed it along her cheek, before catching her hand in his, and bringing it to his lips, laying a gentle kiss on her palm. "My love.My Lady." Elessar brushed a tear away from her fair cheek with his thumb. "My Evenstar. light of my life in the darkest of places."  
  
Then, Elessar turned towards Legolas, smiling at his friend. "Legolas. so much have we shared." Elessar gave a weak laugh, recalling a memory. "So many times did Elladan and Elrohir have to drag us back to my father in one state of near death, or injury. Thank you, for all you have done."  
  
Legolas managed a weak smile in return, reaching down, and gently hugging his old friend, whispering in his ear, "May the Valar protect you in your journey to Mandos. Namárië, our paths will cross once again." And then, Legolas stood gracefully to his feet, and with a smooth bow towards Arwen, left the room to leave the last moments of Elessar's life with that of his lover.  
  
Arwen looked down upon Elessar, and then, fell forward, hugging him, her tears soaking the tunic he wore. "Onen I-Estel Edain, u-chebin estel anim."*  
  
Elessar pushed her back gently, wiping her tears once again from her face. "Do not give up hope. we will meet again, though not upon these shores. The Valar are not cruel to separate two who love so truly. But now, my love, my time grows short. I love you, My Evenstar." Elessar reached forward and grasped her hand once more, pulling it to his chest. "My love."  
  
Arwen cried out, watching as Elessar relaxed, death stealing his spirit from his body. "Elessar. Estel." And, Arwen stood, looking down upon her lost love. "And so ends the reign of the heir of Isildur." Then, the Queen of Gondor passed through halls, and mounted upon Elessar's steed, leaving the gates of the white city, never to return hence again.  
  
Shortly after, Elessar's body was laid to rest in the Hall of Kings, and Eldarion became ruler of Gondor. Legolas departed the shores with Gimli, now named elf-friend, and passed into the west with the last of his people.  
  
And so the tale ends.  
  
* This line is taken directly from Appendix A, as said by Gilraen. Its translation is as follows: I gave Hope to the Dunedain, I have kept no hope for myself.  
  
As always, any criticism is welcome! 


End file.
